


A Mason and an Aussie and a free day

by Tezca



Category: Country Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith sneaks into a Masonic Lodge</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mason and an Aussie and a free day

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything that goes behind the doors of a Masonic Lodge, all I know from Wikipedia is that Brad is a Freemason and the shows about the Freemsons that I saw on the History Channel. This is a work of fiction. There might be some typos, though hopefully not to bad and I might've not gotten everything right with the Freemason stuff in here, just made some stuff up.

There were perks to dating a member of a secret society, the Freemasons to be specific. For one thing Keith thought, he can bug the crap out of his boyfriend about his theories on what they do in there and how he thinks they are going to take over the world. Seeing the result ending in Brad’s face turning red was another one, Keith just can’t resist the blushing with embarrassment couple with surprise and a little anger look that he gets.

Keith Urban found himself one day waiting outside a lodge for his boyfriend. They both had plans to well waste the day away and screw each other, but then Brad remembered that he to go to a meeting. Keith then found himself getting board, walking around the steps, laying down and even singing one his old songs out loud. That resulted in giving a couple autographs.

“How long do these meetings take?” The Aussie wondered out loud, “I wonder what they talk about?”

Keith though about it and then decided they must be talking about their plans on invading his home country of Australia on horseback half naked and wielding magic powers. How did he come up with crazy theories, he didn’t know. At any rate he filed that thought away in his mind under the “ways to tick Brad off” list and stood up. He took a look around and noticed the door to the Masonic Temple was open just a little bit. The country singer stood there for a sec thinking before deciding to risk it and sneak in.

Keith looked behind him to make sure no one was seeing before slowly pushing the door open enough to get a good look inside. Keith peeked his head in then slipping in after seeing no one was around.

Keith then was in awe at how lavished and elaborate the place look. He felt like he was in a palace or something. He walked around some walls and doors before standing in front of the impressive looking double doors to the room where Brad told him initiations and meetings took place.

Keith was careful to make sure no one was coming before leaning his ear slowly against the door. He smiled when he heard the faint sound of Brad’s voice, which resulted in him daydreaming a bit about bursting him and how the secret plot to take over the world was blown. Brad would be the one speaking at the podium who then orders him to have sex with him right there as punishment for interrupting a secret meeting.

He had his eyes closed as the thought of Brad ordering him to strip naked while blindfolded aroused him a bit. A few minutes later the sound of feet getting up and walking to the door brought him out of his fantasy. He quickly spotted a conveniently placed storage room just a few feet away and ran in . He got in just as the doors opened and everyone left for the day. Brad Paisley was the last one out. He passed the storage room before hearing the door open a bit and a very faint, “G’Day my noble mate,” came out.

That of course stopped Brad dead in his tracks, feeling of shock going over his body. He knew the only person in the world that can get away with calling him that is his boyfriend.

“Oh God, please tell me he didn’t do what I think he did?” Brad thought, as he turned around after the coast was clear. He walked into the the room slowly and closed the door behind him. Turning on the light revealed the confirmation of what he though earlier. There leaning up against the back wall wearing a shirt and jeans was his boyfriend of a few years.

“What the hell do you think you doing here?” Brad shouted in a low enough voice as to not attract attention.

“Why the hell didn’t I think of this before?” Keith replied all with a calm look on his face.

“What? You mean sneaking in and risk getting caught?” Keith was in truth just having too much fun seeing his younger than him boyfriend getting all flustered and pacing around the small room.

“....and what if they catch us both in here? I could get kicked out! I don’t think I can handle getting kicked out! Oh God I don’t want to get kicked out.....” Brad continued on for a few seconds before Keith putting his hands on his shoulders.

“Relax mate, I’m sure you’ll be fine being at 31 degrees again.” Keith was met with a glare.

“I think they would do more then just knocking me down one Lionel,” Brad retorted, he was getting a little pissed that Keith wasn’t taking this seriously.

“Now how many times do I have to tell you to not call me that Douglas,”

“About 3,452,641 more times.” Brad replied with a smile on his face.

“What makes you think you can get away with that? Oh right you’re a Freemason.”

“Yes, that’s exactly it Keith,” He sarcastically responded,

“So what was going on that was talking up more time than I was told? Taking over the world by emitting subliminal messages in your songs and hypnotizing them to be your army? I couldn’t hear much anyways, just the sound of your sexy voice.”

“Wait.....you....evesdropped!?!” Brad was getting angry as his outburst caused Keith to stumpled back a little, “You fucking listened.....how much did you hear?

“Not much, was too busy being aroused,” How did Keith learned to be calm during one of his outbursts? Simple he just gotten used to them.

Brad was still rambling on and on for a minute and Keith was well, getting turned on. He then did the only thing known to calm Brad down in a situation like this. He put his arms around pulled Brad in and slammed him with a kiss.

“I proposed we have sex here,” Keith said, after a few seconds.

“What are you crazy? We can’t have sex here!”

“Why not? We’ve haven’t gotten anything better to do and if I remember correctly my young bloke, you told me they close the place at this time.”

Keith showed Brad the time on his watch and he was right, which meant they were locked in until the morning.

“B-but we still can’t have sex here Keith!”

“Oh come on. live a little Mr. Getting a hard on,” Keith stated back, pointing to the bulge that was forming in Brad’s pants.

Brad looked down and covered it out of embarrassment. Brad then look thought about it while looking at his smiling boyfriend. They were locked in for the night and Keith was right in that they don’t have anything better to do. Plus it wasn’t like they had sex in similar places like this, they did have sex in Keith’s old high school that one time in Australia after all. On top of the principal's desk if he recalled correctly.

Plus he liked it when Keith was in his rebel mode, it was sexy, “Anywhere in particular?” Defeated, he finally asked.

“Oh that conference place you guys use to plot the world’s demise,”

“What? No we can’t have...Keith wait....put me down,” Keith had picked Brad up and was holding him in place on his shoulder while he walked out of the room. Brad was to no avail protesting while Keith open the door to the conference room or whatever they call it with his free hand.

Keith stood there for a second in awe of the elaborated and fancy design of the room, “Wow how much did you guys steal to get all this?

“What? I’m not gonna answer that stupid question Keith, you know we don’t steal!”

“Oh really? Like I’m gonna believe that,”

Brad didn’t have a chance to facepalm as Keith then put him down by the table that was in the middle of the room.

“Wow there’s even a little table there with a book and the weird little compass symbol,” Keith noticed that was at the end of the table. Keith walked over there as Brad took a minute before rushing over to where Keith was.

“Keith what are you doing? You can't read that!" Brad yelled, after Keih opening said book.

"Relax, not like anyone is going to come in,"

"Keith!"

"Alright fine. I won't read your precious book," Keith said, closing the book and walking closer to Brad, "probably full of dark magic spells."

"For the last time Ozzie boy, we don't have any magic powers!" The American yelled, to a smirking Keith.

Brad was about to say something else before being horrified at Keith suddenly shoving the contents of the smaller table onto the floor, “Keith! You can’t do that! You’ll ruin them!” Brad went over to pick up the stuff only to met with a shirtless Aussie after turning around.

“Damn you look good,” Brad managed to get out, as Keith walked over and grabbed him, causing the younger man to drop the stuff he had in his arms. Keith then dump him down onto the small table and proceed to get on top of his stomach and pin his arms down.

“You ready stop worrying and have a go at this Freemason sex,” Keith said, in that Australian accent that makes Brad melt everytime he hears it.

“Fine,” Brad replied.

Keith then ripped his shirt open and started kissing Brad on the mouth before kissing his neck and going down to his private areas.

Brad was moaning through the whole thing before opening his eyes to find Keith getting off and taking off his jeans and and then his. They went at it, holding each other close and screwing each other for a while before sleep took over both of them.

The next morning Brad opened his eyes to not only Keith sleeping peacefully on his chest, but the face of a pissed leader of the lodge that they just had sex in. It also didn’t help when he realized that they had fell asleep naked.

“Keith? Keith wake up,” Brad said softly as he nudged the older man awake.

“Huh, what?” Keith sleepily blinked his eyes as his vision become clearer, “Oh, hehe hi.”  
\----------------------------

“So what was the punishment?” Dierks Bentley had asked week later in Keith’s tour bus, Keith had told him what he and Brad did.

“Hmm lets see, immediate removal of his membership and he can never set foot in a Masonic Lodge ever again. Neither can’t I. Plus they added I can’t become a member if I ever decide to.

“Oh,”

“...and his father got mad at him. Told him he doesn’t want to see him for a long time.”

“Hows he taking it? I mean other than singing and well boinking you, being a Mason was his life.”

Before Keith could anwser Dierks, the door to the back room open to reveal a happy looking Brad walking up to where the other two were at.

“Hello and how are you two on this beautiful day?”

“Great,”

“Fine, beat the team we were playing against in a hockey game last night.”

Dierks watched as Brad then said that was good to hear before going to the small kitchen and started to make breakfast for all three of them. The Phoenix born man then turned to Keith,

“Deep denial?

“No, I popped the question a couple days ago.”


End file.
